


Hug

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e05 Valhalla, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Supportive Hargreeves Siblings, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Five is having a hard time while convincing his siblings to help him, but they eventually understand everything that he’s been going through.Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 10 - Hug
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, The Hargreeves Family
Series: TUActober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> *Rolling my sleeves* if TUA writers won’t let us see Five getting a hug, I’ll do it myself! Just let him take a break, talk to someone and get some support from his siblings, please...

Everybody was talking at the same time in a very loud voice and Five couldn't take it anymore. He had been through a lot these last few days. After all, it was only a few days for him, while for everybody else it was much longer. Months, even years for most of them. 

"Guys, stop talking and listen to me for a second! We need to work together to stop the end of the world", Five said trying his best to make his voice sound higher than his sibling's.

"Nice try, but we already stopped that. That's why we're here now", Diego replied playing with a knife between his fingers. 

"I know, you idiot, but this is another one that followed us here", Five said with gritted teeth.

"Fine, what causes it this time?", Luther asks.

"Is it Vanya?", Klaus said while taking a sip from this drink and getting scolded by Allison.

"I don't know yet, but…"

"Then, there's no reason for us to be here", Luther standing up from his chair. 

"Luther, don't you dare walk away from this room now!", Five warned with a cold gaze. Luther only shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the stairs, but a knife thrown by Diego landed by the side of the stairs, terribly close to Luther's head. He only turned to Diego with fire in his eyes.

"You heard the old man, you can't leave now", Diego said forcing a false smirk.

"There's nothing we can do! We tried to stop this thing before and look at what happened to us! We are stuck in a decade we don't belong to, Vanya doesn't have her memories, you were seen as crazy and put into a mental institution, Allison can't walk on some streets without putting her life in danger, I get punched for a living and Klaus is...well, Klaus…"

"Luther, nothing about this matters now. We only need to stick together and avoid this Doomsday", Five said again pacing around while pressing his temples.

"You don't even need where to start investigating and…"

"Stop talking like that, Luther! He's only telling us what he knows so far!"

"I don't care, Klaus! I won't be dragged into another crazy theory about the end of the world and…"

Then, all of them started talking at the same time again. Five took deep breaths, walking around before finally turning in their direction with his head down, avoiding to look directly at his siblings. 

"You died", Five said in a low voice, still keeping his head down. Everybody stopped talking and turned to him while he raised up his head again. "All of you died again...and I saw it and there was nothing I could do. And If I don't try to do something, anything at all, I'll see all of you dying in front of me...again! I spent 45 years trying to find a way to come back and save all of you and I couldn't, I only delayed it!"

Five felt everybody looking at him with worry, the silence was so heavy and there was so much tension in the room that it was almost possible to touch it. It seemed that nobody knew what to say, all of them were only looking at each other, frozen in their places.

Until Klaus walked over to Five and held him in his arms. 

"Don't worry, old man. You can count on us this time", he said while holding Five who was shocked for a moment, but let his arms hold his brother tight.

Allison was the next to join them, followed by Vanya. Then, Diego put his knife down and walked over to them. Luther quickly joined his siblings, being careful to not hurt anybody. Even Elliot decided to join the siblings. 

Five had almost disappeared in the middle of his siblings, but he still enjoyed that moment.

"Hey, Klaus", Five called, receiving a muffled response from Klaus. "Don't call me old man."

"Nah, I don't think you have much choice, buddy", Klaus said in response. Five tried to hold back a chuckle, but he laughed anyway. Feeling his siblings so close to him only worked as an extra motivation to save them. It was moments like this that made all his fighting be worth it. 


End file.
